Mistletoes
by CautionHardcoreGamer
Summary: Celebrating the joy of Christmas, we watch as the famous pairings; Reds, Blues, and Greens, come together in this Threeshot Fanfiction! (Rated T) (Reds/Blues/Greens)
1. Present For You (Reds)

**Started Date :** **12/9/2015**

 **[ CHRISTMAS FANFICTION SPECIAL ]**

 **A/N: Merry Christmas my Boremates! As I have typed a vary of words in the Sneakpeak section in my Profile, it is actually me writing about a Christmas Fanfic edition. The title is 'Mistletoes' as you all know. Anyways, in this story, the Rowdyruffs know the Powerpuff's identity, and do expect some major fluffs. Each chapter has its own title.**

 **This is a Threeshot! Featuring the famous couples of the Reds, Blues, and Greens.**

 **Let us start off with the Reds for this first chapter of the Threeshot.**

* * *

 **Presents For You**

 _By LimeroraBoreca_

The crowded streets of Tokyo, Japan, were covered in thick, beautiful pure snow. That's right! The season this year is Winter. Christmas!

Admist the crowd, falling snowflakes and the lighting of the street lamps, was the short figure of Momoko Akatsutsumi. Wearing a thick, brown and furred jacket, mittens and a white bow, Momoko carried two bags in her hand. The season of joy and happiness arrived and she longed to see her family to celebrate the occasion.

Momoko entered a shop. The interior of the Gift Shop was rather divine, with beautiful holiday-themed decorations adorning the walls, glass panes, and desks. The gifts in the shop were made exquisitely from wealthy factories, and other prestegeous and well-managed companies. She looked at the shelves.

 _The prices were extremely high..._

Just by looking at it made Momoko's jaw drop. She already had presents for her parents and Kuriko, her bratty sister, wanted a medium-sized teddy bear made from the finest materials ever found across the globe. Momoko always regretted making that promise to Kuriko.

The teddy bear in front of her was exactly what Kuriko wanted. Momoko's eyes lowered. She want to make Kuriko happy.

"How am I going to pay for this..." Momoko looked at the money she had left.

 _"Hey, Momoko!"_

* * *

A deep voice voice called out the pink puff's name. Brick Jojo had entered the shop. The red Rowdyruffs made his way to the sullen pink otaku. He was wearing a maroon-red hoodie, with long, dark red jeans. And of course, his signature red hat. "What's up?" He merrily asked.

Momoko looked at him for a few seconds, then up to the teddy bear. "That.." She simply answered.

"Oh, you want it?"

"It's for my sister, Kuriko."

"Oh, that brat you always complained about?" Brick joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Momoko would just nod.

Brick Jojo, seeing how Momoko was sad, soon realised that she would stop at nothing to appease whoever dearest to her. A warmth of the Christmas spirit spreaded throughout his heart. To be honest, he did plan to look for Momoko, as well as get presents for his two brothers, and the monkey.

Taking out his money, he took the teddy bear Momoko had been eyeing, and made his way to the counter. However, as soon as Momoko saw this, she grappled onto his arm. "Brick, you don't have to do this.." She persisted. Brick only looked at Momoko and chuckled. "I'm doing this as a favour." He gently replied.

Momoko would only blush.

Brick paid for the item, and extra so that it could be wrapped up in a pink box, and a large glitter-stained ribbon.

Keeping the present in a bag, he passed it to Momoko, on which she took it gratefully. "T-thank you, Brick." She looked up to him.

Their eyes met. Pink eyes and Red eyes fixed upon each other. Coincidentally, both looked away after a few moments. A pink tint adorning both their cheeks.

Brick tucked his hands into his hoodie hole. _God damn beautiful..._ Brick's mind trailed off to thoughts about Momoko. How her lips would form, her pretty, plump face. How her dazzling, pink eyes would happily murrow to everything she laid eyes on.. To Brick, she was beautiful. He cannot understand how others failed to see such beauty that was right under their noses.

Feeling eternally grateful, Momoko stepped forward, with a cute, small smile to her lips. She would lean forward, trenching her legs slightly, and give Brick a peck to his cheek.

The unexpected Brick would blink in utter surprise, looking back to Momoko, feeling his heart race.

 _Tha-thump.._

 _Tha-thump.._

 _Tha-thump.._

Brick was about to take off the hidden thing he had kept so in his jeans pockets, but Momoko had already darted off.

* * *

 **A/N: Uhuhuhu.. Try to guess what is the 'hidden' thing Brick is hiding from Momoko before you continue on reading..!**

* * *

 _After the entire incident the day before, Momoko was outside, sitting on a bench, having her own time to think.._

"Why did I kiss him..." Momoko began to question herself.

"Well, he did get me the present I needed to give to Kuriko.." She reasoned with herself.

"But I still had to kiss him..!" She groaned, holding her head, and thrashed her arms wildly.

Mixed feelings lurked in her. _Did she like Brick? Are the feelings true? But if it were true.. -Does Brick like her back.._ Momoko felt heat crawl up to her cheeks. She clenched her fists tightly, and bit her bottom lip. Thoughts of Brick were replaced with his lips, connecting with hers. Both their instincts and goals with one desire, to love each other..

The thoughts overwhelmed Momoko so much that she was not aware of Brick Jojo himself in front of her. By the time she noticed, Brick's red gaze burrowed into her eyes, red flushing his cheeks as he blushed madly.

A moment of silence would prolong between them. Of course, as you all suspected.. -The little kiss on the cheek Momoko gave Brick the day before were on both of their minds..

Brick clenched his hand, that was in his pockets. Both of them said nothing.

Soon, he went to his knees. The snow would liven, as little snowflakes came down, and made both their skins as pale.

Brick would then slide his hand out, two fingers holding a keychain. Two holly leaves, and plastic round balls resembling red berries.

 _It was a Mistletoe._

Brick held his hand, with the dangling mistletoe, in between him and Momoko. Both their eyes interlocked, as a certain feeling overwhelmed him with everlasting warmth. It was more hotter than a bonfire.

Speechless, Momoko could only stare at Brick. It wasn't before long that Brick smashed his lips to Momoko's. He waited for months to do this. Ever since he met her. Ever since he first chatted with her. Everything about this pink beauty aroused him to the core.

Brick loved her.

Brick wanted her.

The red-head would be using his other free hand, and went behind Momoko's head, pushing her closer to him as he leaned forward. At first, he was uncertain if she harboured feelings for him. But when Momoko's arms wrapped around his neck, pulling closer to the embrace, it was answered.

As rough as they say, Brick forcefully dug his tongue into hers, and tenderly gave all the love he had for her to the kiss. He placed down the mistletoe as they continued for a few moments. They parted, staring into each other's gaze lovingly.

"Momoko Akatsutsumi. Will you be my girlfriend?"

 _This was his **Present** to her._

 **The End**

* * *

 **A/N: Whew! The Reds done. Two more pairings left, keep track of when I update! This will surely be done before Christmas even starts. Anyways, I bid you readers a good day.**

 **Next Up; The Blues!**

 **Date of Accomplishment : 12/9/2015**


	2. As Sweet As Sugar (Blues)

**Started Date : 12/9/2015**

 **A/N: Here it is, my Boremates! I began writing as soon as I finished the chapter for the Reds previously.**

* * *

 **As Sweet As Sugar**

 _By LimeroraBoreca_

The flaking snow rained down the city. It was evening. The lights of the city compared to the night sky, plus the atmospheric feeling of the Winter Holiday. The large mall that circulated the district would be bustling with people, keen to buy presents for their loved ones.

Walking in the Mall, was _Boomer Jojo, and Miyako Goutokuji._

"Thank you for accompanying me to the Mall, Boomer-kun." Miyako glanced to her male counterpart. "It was very sweet of you."

Boomer would scratch the back of his head. "Ahah.. It was nothing, Miyako. Just a friendly shopping time together won't be so bad." A flustering, cloudy feeling mixed in his stomach. How he was next to Miyako, spending quality time with her as they walked, under Christmas lights..

He enjoyed it.

"Let's head to this shop, then!"

Miyako had planned to at least give a few of her friends presents. Next year will be their final year in Tokyo High, and the blue puff wanted to ensure that it is special.

Both of the blues made their way to each of the shops. Normally, Boomer would've felt tired as they continued walking, and window-shopping. But this time, he felt energised. A strange feeling overwhelmed him since he lain eyes on Miyako. Sure, she had a lot of male admirers and stalkers.. But Boomer wants Miyako to notice him.

Previously, Boomer's brothers told him that they'd carry a mistletoe. To kiss one who they truly adore. That was the first time he'd seen his brothers being so kind and loving.

He clutched his hand, which was in his pocket.

He directed his gaze to Miyako. Milk-white skin. Amazing, beautiful features. A natural, skinny and properly shaped figure. Pink, plump lips just mocking at him when he couldn't lean in..

Everything about Miyako made him absolutely crazy.

Never had he adored females just like how he adored her. It took a while for Boomer to realise that he loved her.

 _Love.._

It was a word his brothers hates. It was a word that will not be lurking within each other's hearts. Miyako's friends had caught their eye. As well as Miyako..

She was his peach.

 _"Boomer?"_

Boomer snapped from his thoughts.

 _"You're blushing.."_ Miyako pointed out. She as well, was blushing from his gaze stained to her.

Boomer felt blood rushing to his cheeks once again.

"Do you want to head home? Are you having a fever?" Miyako asked, leaning in, concern lingering in her sweet tone. Boomer hated to be fussed on.

From his pocket, he took out the mistletoe he had kept. This was it. _His chance._

The mistletoe dangling in between him, and Miyako, he immediately lain his lips to hers. The scent of evening primrose, and aloe vera, lingering in him. This was her _sweet taste.._

Instead of a rough income, Boomer allowed his lips to just gently lay on hers. Miyako would just happily kiss back.

Both of them earned coo-ing gazes from the crowd passing by. However, all the world was left for them, is each other.

Miyako's insides were bursting fireworks. To be frank, in the sea of fishes to be caught, she caught a specific one.. _-Boomer._

She let her hands wrap around his back, and tried to push him closer. Boomer got the message, and the blues both longer their embrace.

Finally, as good things end. They both parted, looking into each other.

"Miyako Goutokuji." Boomer gulped. "W-Will you b-be my g-g-girlfriend?" He stuttered, keeping the mistletoe and held both of her tiny, delicate hands.

Miyako smiled back. "Of course, Boomer!"

They went into another embrace..

 _Her lips, this time, **'As Sweet As Sugar'.**_

* * *

 **A/N: Quite short, but I hope you love it. Typically shopping for both of them. Btw, they dropped their bags when they went 'mushy-kissing' stance. Next up, the greens! Flirty Butch coming up.**

 **Date of Accomplishment : 12/10/2015**


	3. I do (Greens)

**Started Date : 27/1/2016**

 **A/N: Please. Kill me. This has been long since I have even updated anything.. School, fuck you. My humble apologies and you may stalk me and kill me for whatever you desire! Thank you those who reviewed and gave fantastic feedback, you truly made me honourable to be writing.**

 **As all means, we shall begin! Presenting with my greatest pleasure; the greens!**

* * *

 **I do**

 _By LimeroraBoreca_

The lights that shone through the thin flakes of snow glimmered in warmth. Thick, heavy white snow piled by the side-walks and frozen the lamp posts, which were decorated and shunned with glory by the fabulous lightings. The children running and playing with each other screamed and yelled joyously, their jubilant crime never ending in the Christmas atmosphere.

Everyone was having an enjoyable time. Everyone except _her.._

 ** _Kaoru Matsubara_.**

Bedridden and supposedly miserable, the sickly, now-frail and weak heroine-in-disguise kept on snorting and sniffing, struggling to stay awake while her eyes felt as if they became the Sahara Desert.

 _"Achoo! Achoo! Achoo!"_

Momoko and Miyako, her two closest friends, often teased her about her cute sneezing ability. She often hid it, and despise it. Because it ruined her fierce image.

 ** _"AACHOOO..!-"_**

 _Fuck._

You might be wondering.. -What has made our lovable green hero sick? Well, the answer is plain elementary. A thrashing, wild _adventure_ with the snow, and special guest; **_Butch Jojo_.**

Never will his crimes fail to cause havoc in the city, it seemed as if it prevailed in the process of making poor _Buttercup_ sick in demise. Her face was puffy and red, while her eyes were tampered with red vines pulsing through her eyeballs, while her hair was in a frizz. Worse than usual.

However, Kaoru's room was lavishly decorated with a Christ,as tree at the side, and the signature red and green decking the entire room. Her parents and brothers were into the season, and Kaoru felt as if she was left out. She could only sigh in defeat, and rub her head against the pillow. _Oh how the mighty have fallen.._ She thought dramatically, but overall she was being sarcastic to herself.

Down below, Kaoru could hear the laughter and yells of her family members, even the distant ones. She _hated_ being left out.

Kaoru's eyes were clouded with a pained expression, and she tossed around her bed, feeling a sort of emotional sense swept into her body like a wave. She gritted her teeth and clenched her fists tightly, slamming it against her bed furiously. _Damn it..!_

Once again, she got up and let out a sneeze, with a bit of mucus dripping out, to which she used her sleeve and wiped it. She didn't care anymore about her appearance. She wiped her sleeve against the side of her bed, _nor hygiene_. She let out a groan, and rolled back uncomfortably.

All that changed by a knock to her door.

"C-come in..! Whoever you are!" Kaoru had managed to spurt out. _Heavens, her voice was disgusting!_

The door clicked and opened, with a head peeping out. Kaoru gazed as the head of _Butch Jojo_ peered in, his slime-green eyes remaining snake-like, with his famous smirk. His face always holding his chiseled features.

Kaoru's face scrunched in disgust at the sight of the childish boy. "What do you want?" She demanded.

 _"Oh?"_ Butch Jojo dramatically placed his hand to his chest, "I cannot simply visit you?" His tone was cliff-edge, and it was revolting.

Kaoru narrowed her gaze unamusedly, with a huff. "Please. Cease your sentimental behaviour." She gruffly stated, turning away and crossing her arms like a sober child.

"Hm." Butch entered fully, and closed the door behind him, then that, he made his way towards the sickly green. Currently wearing a casual men shirt, with long jeans decorated with white paterns, and his signature ponytail always there, and the final touch, his _bangs_ that covered one of his eyes purely.

He crawled on the bed.

 _"What are you doing?"_ Kaoru hissed, tone reeking of venomous disgust. She attempted to scoot away by shifting her body back, but her back soon came in contact with the squished pillows and the hard wall of her bed. Butch just etched near.

Like a hunter looking at his prey, up-and-down, Butch sprung nearer, which made Kaoru's expression wide and huddled in disbelief. For a moment, both of them said nothing, until Butch made the move to near her, until their noses were just a few inches from touching. He was _this_ near to her.

Normally, Kaoru would just use her feet and kick him someplace sensitive, or give him a whack to the head, sending him knocking down to the floor. But this time, her face was red. Not by sickness, but by a _blush._ Butch took the moment to inhale her delicious scent. Fresh Buttercups, coincidence with her super-powered form. He breathed to her lips, his cold, icy breath made Kaoru's spine shiver.

Lowering his eyelids, Butch gave a more seductive look, but even without his famous smirk, he still looked sexy. Kaoru's mind was utterly blank, with the spirals and churns of fluffiness expanding in her stomach.

The pale Rowdyruff slowly made his entrance, and despite the sickly plague he could have contagiously gotten, he connected his lips to Kaoru's. Feeling her soft, delicate petal-like lips against his was simply _addicting_. He pressed nearer until his hands snaked around Kaoru's sweater, and under until he felt the straps of her bra. Kaoru's hands were snaked up instinctively around his neck, and he attacked her mouth, savoring the juices it had to offer.

The moment Kaoru felt him nearly unclasping her bra, she pulled away quickly and thrashed him off. She squirmed under her blankets, but thinking it looked too childish for her, she kneeled on her bed and looked at him, her lips tucking in.

Butch simply looked back at her, his eyes holding various emotions.

Kaoru was the first to speak, "-Why did you do that?"

Butch then laughed, and crawled his way near to Kaoru's lap, to which he snuggled onto it like a cat to its master.

"The answer should be as clear as seeing your reflection.." Butch replied, nearly slurring due to his cheeks pressed against her lap. His face was dopey, but full of love. The red tint flushed his pale cheeks, and Kaoru just hestitantly stroked his head.

Kaoru knew as well as he, about the situation and where this was heading. _Warmth_ engulfed her, and she felt as if her sickness was gone.

 _"Kaoru-pyon.."_

Kaoru's cheeks went red and she was entirely flustered.

Butch then leapt out all of a sudden, and grasped both her wrists, pinning her to her own bed. His knees both were at the side of her legs, which he left his groin completely unprotected. But he wasn't stupid to not know that.

Butch hungrily attacked her neck, planting soft kisses and touching pressure points that made Kaoru gasp, but withstand her moans.

Butch did the thing all vampires in the novels did to their soul-mates.

 _He bit her neck._

Kaoru yelped, but it was soft. A small line of blood trailed down her neck to where Butch bit her, and there was a small bruise-like wound there. Butch, would sit back, with a bit of blood staining to his bottom lip, licked the blood. Kaoru almost imagined him as one of the vampires, coincidentally.

 _"Do you love me?"_

She remained silent.

 _"Do you love me?"_

Kaoru felt a flustering feeling warm up her body in heat as she looked back up with her emerald eyes.

She gave one of her most gentle, rare and delicate smiles only shown to her family.

 _"I do."_

 **THE END**

* * *

 **A/N: Well, I hope you loved this!**

 **For your information, when Butch said -pyon, it meant Love. So it means Butch always had a one-time crush on the Green Powerpuff!**

 **This marks the end of the Mistletoes Fanfiction, and be sure to check out my Profile for updates and be sure to be expecting new stories! To all those who supported, reviewed and gave honest feedback, thank you so very much!**

 **I am proud to call this three-one-shot-in-one-novel series, COMPLETED!**

 **Date of Accomplishment : 1/27/2016**

 **Official End of Series : 1/27/2016**


End file.
